This invention relates generally to boat mooring devices, and more particularly to a self-locking, deck mounted boat mooring device which replaces conventional deck cleats.
Presently, most modern boats utilize a fixed and exposed deck cleat to which a mooring rope or line is attached for tying the boat to a dock or other fixed or floating objects. These conventional deck cleats are notorious for destroying bare feet or causing a deck hand to stumble. Additionally, the deck hand must also have available from a separate storage place a dock line connectable to each such cleat.
The present invention provides a self-locking boat mooring device to replace conventional deck cleats which provides storage for the docking rope, is self locking at any particular point in the payout of the dock rope, and, when locked and secured, provides a relatively smooth, uninterrupted surface with the deck of the boat for unobstructed passage thereover.